Project Crossover: Harry Potter and Soul Eater
by lord admiral belisarius
Summary: In the Department of Mysteries, Harry unlocks the Power-the-Dark-Lord-Knows-Not. He slaughters his way through the Death Eaters. This power causes him to have his wand snapped and be banished. He finds a new home and war in Death City, Nevada.


Project Crossover: Harry Potter and Soul Eater

Here's a new crossover for my readers. I just decided that I'm going to make series of Harry Potter crossovers under the title of "Project Crossover." Right now, I need a bit of a break from some of my other works, mainly Project Crossover: Harry Potter and Hellsing and Master of Machine. I'll also be updating a few older stories like Rise of a Mage (Harry Potter), Turning the World Inside Out (Naruto/My own series of short stories), The Foreigner (Evangelion),and End of an Era (Warrior Cats). The subject of this crossover should be rather obvious. This story begins with the battle at the Department of Mysteries where Harry discovers something strange about himself. This author's note has gone on long enough. Cheers and enjoy the story.

Just so you know, I don't own Harry Potter or Soul Eater if that wasn't already obvious.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were running in the poorly lit halls of the Department of Mysteries. Left. Right. Roll. Disarm. Stun. There went another Death Eater. They saw a door and ran towards it. Harry strained his muscles against the door as Hermione sent a hail of stunners at some of the approaching cloaked enemies. The red bolts scattered around the Death Eaters, giving away Hermione's position in the dimly lit corridor. She ducked into an alcove as masonry shattered around her; they were using lethal spells. The door finally came loose and opened inward. Harry shouted over the din of shattering bricks, running feet, and grunts of battle and called Hermione in with him into the room. They both slammed the door and, with cries of _Incendio_ welded the hinges of the door together. Booms were heard as spells impacted on the door. It was made of thick granite and would hold, though.

Harry and Hermione slumped against a wall in the chamber. Speaking of the room, it was a low Gothic vault with the mishappen features of gargoyles at each corner. There were several dozen things floating around in the room. They each pulsed a bloody crimson and resembled, to Harry at the very least, a sperm cell with their egg-like shapes and wriggling tails. There were two doors, one on each side of the room. But the egg things fascinated him. Unconsciously, he began to salivate slightly at the sight of them. He glanced toward Hermione and then to himself. Their robes were torn in multiple places and they were both bruised and sweaty.

Harry said hoarsely, "Fuck this! We're getting nowhere with stunning and disarming! From now on it's time for lethal spells!"

Shocked, Hermione replied, "What! We can't do that!"

Harry looked over to her and said, dead serious, "This is a war. The only nonlethal ones I recommend would be _Lumos_ to blind them followed by some lethal spell. _Diffindo_ would be good for most attacks. _Reducto _used for clusters of them and for breaching doors. _Incendio _can be used to set their robes on fire. I'd like to see them try fighting like that. _Wingardium Leviosa_ could be used for remote attacks. It's us or them, and I'm not going to let them get me. Go on and get to the others. I'll keep 'em busy here for a bit before going to join you guys."

Hermione replied, at the verge of sobbing as the enormity of the situation hit her, "Fine, I'll use lethal spells. Come back alive or else... or else! Just don't get killed."

Harry reassured, while cracking a smile, "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, it's my specialty. I'll see you soon. Oh, by the way, it doesn't matter how amazing you are, anyone can be taken down by a surprise attack. Don't underestimate the power of a heavy object to the back of the head. Don't dismiss the mundane. Remember, Keep It Simple Stupid."

Hermione ran off, smiling all the way, down one of the left corridor. Harry exhaled and walked up to one of the glowing things. Truth be told, while he did mean what he said, he also wanted observe those things alone. He picked one up into the palm of his hand. He began to salivate greatly. It felt slightly squishy in his hand. "Ah, what the hell," he thought and took a bite out of it like one would an apple. It was mostly tasteless, but it's texture was amazing. The flesh of it slid down easily and it released a clear and tasteless, but smooth liquid.

Harry felt something in him rise up, and in a flash of light, found himself naked looking up from the bottom of the floor. With a groan he just tried looking around and found part of torso (clothed, thank you very much), looking down at a thin, straight blade that was attached to his body. He had just transformed into the sword.

"Whoa," said Harry, bringing voice to his thoughts.

He then, almost instinctively turned back into a human form. He then transformed his left forearm into part of the blade. He pulled out his and cast _Reparo_ on the hinges and transformed back into the sword laying on the ground with a sheath nearby. His handle had a polished steel skull pommel and was made of black ash. His sheath laying next to him was a black ash walking stick with a blued steel cap at the end. So he was a cane sword.

The door was kicked in and the Death Eaters entered. There were four of them. They scanned the area and closed the door to eliminate the possibility of escape. One looked over and picked up the sword.

"Hey, look at this. What a beauty! I think I'll keep this for my collection," said one.

"Alright Dick, you can keep it, but lets go get those kids," said another in a surly baritone.

"Keep quiet Richard and you too Robert," said a third taller one in a gruff tone.

The other one said, "One went that way," while gesturing to corridor Hermione had gone through.

"Can I really kill them?" though Harry.

"They're out to kill me and the people I care for. They serve a racist, insane pyscho willingly. I won't give them any quarter in combat because they sure wouldn't."

He conjured his utter loathing of the Dark Lord and Wormtail and manifested his torso and right arm from the sword and uttered two words: _Avadra Kedavra_. The man holding him, Richard, crumpled down without a sound. Internally, Harry wondered why the spell was so evil as it killed painlessly and immediately. He had read of magics that would flay the skin from bones and this painless, efficient spell was the most evil.

Harry transformed partially and was left with a blade for his left forearm. Harry rushed into the leader fellow and shoved a blade into his stomach followed by pointing the wand into the eyehole of the mask and saying, "_Diffindo._" At a range that close, it bisected the man's head. The other two rushed back to the door of the room and yelled, "_Avadra Kedavra!_" Two sickly green bolts of light hit a robe and blew it into smoking tatters. From the side of this came Harry in black slacks and an undershirt. He had torn off his robe and thrown it into the path of the two slowly traveling bolts. He threw up a shield and snapped off a pair of disarming charms. He advanced toward them, wand advanced. They tried to push against the door. It opened inwards.

Harry snarled, "_Reducto! Reducto!_"

With that, the two unlucky Death Eaters exploded, splattering blood everywhere. Harry wiped some of the blood off his face and dry retched at the sight of one man leaking his brains onto the stone floor and blood and entrails painted onto the walls and ceiling of the room. He ran off in direction Hermione ran off while transforming completely into a human.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" he whispered. He looked toward the other red things behind him, shrugged, and devoured a few of them. They were just as tasty as the first. Harry would be the first to admit that he was not a shining paragon of purity that some would assume he was. However, this was the first time he ever killed anyone. He, surprisingly, felt almost nothing. Sure, killing them was regrettable, but he didn't really have any sympathy. They chose to follow Voldemort and were trying to kill him and his friends. Dumbledore and the members of the Order of the Phoenix may disagree with him on that call, but sometimes killing was necessary.

He ran on ahead. The path split into two small brick tunnels. Sounds of fighting echoed from one. Harry took that one. He crouched down and began running down the tunnel, wand at ready. Harry neared the end of the tunnel and hugged the side. He stuck his head out and it was almost immediately retracted as the bolts of several spells came dangerously close to him. He peeked out again and saw Hermione, Neville, and Ginny fighting four Death Eaters. He began crawling in the darkness along the polished tile floor. He came behind the black cloaked figures who were taking cover behind a desk and lobbing spells toward his friends. He transformed his forearm into the straight silver of a sword blade.

Harry came up behind one further back from the others and shoved the steel into the man's throat, cutting off any chance of a scream followed by a thrust into the torso. The man died, drowning on his own blood as he was held up by a sword thrust through his body. Harry retracted the blade and sneaked behind another while pointing his wand toward a different enemy. "_Diffindo._" The back of a Death Eater's torso erupted in blood. The one with the blade pointed at his back had time to say, "Oh shit!" before being decapitated by cold steel. The final Death Eater fell back on his ass and scrambled away as Harry stalked towards him.

The Death Eater questioned with fear painfully evident in his voice, "What sort of monster are you?"

Harry snarled at the downed Death Eater, "You come to kill all my friends in front of you and after this kill me. What do you expect me to do? As much as I respect him, I'm no Dumbledore. Surrender and I'll let you live, however."

The Death Eater yelled at him, "Me surrender? FUCK YOU!" and spat on Harry from the mouth hole of the mask.

Harry's eyes hardened; "Wrong choice," he said and thrust the blade into the man's heart and twisted before withdrawing it, He transformed his forearm back from a blade. It was covered in blood. He walked toward his friends, friends that he had selfishly dragged into this mess, this whole clusterfuck.

His friends stood shocked as Harry came towards them covered in blood.

Ginny spoke up and said, "My God! What happened?"

* * *

Harry may seem OOC in this, but this one of my interpretations of his personality development. In this, he is an exisential nihilist, meaning he believes life on its own has no intrinsic value, but it is the actions or lack of actions of a person that determine their worth.


End file.
